pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Calrem Jung
Calrem Joo is the fictional main character in the series PR: XY Saga. He was the son of Roho Joo and Melk the Second and ancestor of Samuel Joo and his successor. He was revealed as Samuel's Beast named Drazzil has her daughter that has Mega Evolution powers to split the Beastamago into two twin daughters, one of chakra and flames and one of violent and darkness as a origin mentioned by Kyurem. Personality Calrem was very important boy who taken cared by Roho and Melk. Unfortunately, his proud personality changed to aggressive and spoiled personality as a baby and child when his flashback before change back his old personality after he was first caught biggest Magikarp and then evolved into Gyarados. History Before Samuel go back to Kalos After The Babo was defeated, Samuel learned his origin because his predecessor and Asami lives the Kalos. After Samuel go back to Kalos Santalune City Arc As Calrem and Charizard off to the Santalune Forest, they saw one Scatterbug hiding toward the bushes. Charizard tell Calrem to battle the wild Pokemon, but he decline, so he first try to catch the wild Scatterbug with his Poke Ball and successfully captured. Charizard was surprised at Calrem who capturing the wild Pokemon without battle. As he training Gekou and Bugworm, Commander Zog appeared and trying to steal Calrem's Pokemons. However, Bugworm sprays Zog with her String Shot then flies away. Afterwards, Bugworm evolves into Spewpa and Charizard learned that Pokemons will able to evolve. After this, Calrem and Charizard head towards to Lumiose City and meet Professor Sycamore. As he tolds him to the power of Mega Evolution, they can temporarily evolve into Mega forms, an second/true final form like Samuel did. Calrem used the Mega Stone to evolve Gekou, but he not Mega Evolve him as well Vibi only few of them, but mostly used previous generations to evolve even more. As he meeting Garchomp, Charizard explains this evolution was mystery and wondering the third Gym Leader named Korrina can help them out. Samuel first mastery used Mega Stone to evolve Gengar into Mega Gengar with his fully potential and bonds commented by Charizard who was excited. Suddenly the mysterious person was appeared who challenge him to battle. This boy named Ryusemimaru much as Calrem and Charizard's shocked because he was the son of Utsusemimaru and Ryuko Matsui. He decide to battle against his newly rival, but lost against a powerful Mega Pokemon, Mega Heracross. However, Ryu decides to help him used Mega Evolution on earlier Pokemons then make them evolve even more. After Ryu saying goodbye of them, he saw a Burmy and this before never seen adventure to secret of Mega Evolution. As in the fourth episode, he caught the male Burmy after the horde of Burmies getaway then named him Bago. As he and Charizard finally moved on to Santalune City, they meet Alexa again which is Calrem knows her as his ancestor. Charizard thinks her sister Viola used her Bug Type Pokemon like his and Calrem used Bago for battle against the first Gym Leader. While in the training with his three Pokemons, Gekou starting to evolve as his level gains 16 into Frogadier. As Gekou training Bago, he evolves just like Gekou into Mothim and learned two moves and level 20. As he visiting the Gym after doing his training, Viola challenge him to first Gym battle to two on two Pokemon (which is exception of Mothim who was too strong). She sent out Surskit and he sents Gekou on battle against her Surskit. Gekou starting used Tackle to pound Surskit before counters with Protect. Gekou tried to used Water Gun to against her, but not effective as she was the Water/Bug type then she used Bubblebeam on him. Calrem calls Gekou used Tackle to empowered Surskit quickly then knocked her out. Viola comments his Frogadier was too tough against her, so she sent out another Vivillon to easily defeat Gekou with Aerial Ace and Infestation which is Charizard she has level 17. He sent out Vibi to launch in battle against her Vivillon. As Vibi was almost fainted, Calrem calls her out to used Stun Spore to stuns Vivillon then defeated her with Aerial Ace. With Calrem successfully defeat Viola, Charizard congratulates him to win the first Gym Leader and she give the Bug Badge to Calrem then got the first Badge. Charizard shows his new respect become the Pokemon Trainer as Samuel was proud of himself. Afterwards, they say goodbye to siblings and off to second Gym called Cyllage Gym. Cyllage City Arc Samuel's De-Aged, Retired and Baby Beast Having the first Gym defeated, Calrem and Charizard heads off to Lumiose City and find out the mystery of Mega Evolution. However, they realized the Gym was closed because they need four Badges. After soon, they visited his lab and meet Sycamore and his rival Ryu. He said that the mysterious incident caused the dimensional portal begins to crack. Ryu realize that he caught Burmy and evolve into Mothim, and got the first Badge. Ryu asked Calrem to second battle and accepted. With the second battle, Ryu chose Otto who get stronger and Calrem sent out Gekou the Frogadier which is Ryu's surprised that his Froakie evolve. Ryu calls Otto to used Vine Whip on Gekou, but he dodge it then overwhelmed him with Quick Attack causing him to faint. Ryu recall his Chespin and choose Stag and not before used Mega Evolve into Mega Heracross. He defeats Gekou and Vibi like his previous rival battle, but only Bago. He easily defeat Ryu's Mega Evolved Pokemon with Sleep Powder and Aerial Ace and win the battle. Calrem saying goodbye to Ryu and went to somewhere then goes off to Cyllage City. During go to Route 5, Calrem and Charizard saw the strong Pancham who has level 19 mentioned by him. Calrem accept to capture him, but Charizard said that Pancham was too strong against his low level Pokemons. He chose Gekou to battle against Pancham, but almost knocked easily until he captures him when Gekou used Water Pulse to confuse him. When Pancham was captured, he named him Champ for Champion. While he named Champ, Charizard's Samuel reincarnated egg was about to hatch to no memory child form. Charizard realized that Samuel has no memories because of his Beast berserks much as his dismay and sadness. To get his memories back, he needs to talk the Korrina to restore his memories but it was far away. Calrem needs to train Champ, so he will be stronger which according to Charizard said that he defeated Gym Leaders to command Pokemons with high levels. However, his Pokemons has low levels as Charizard's explainations, so they need training harder and gain more experiences than Trainers. As in training, Charizard listening Samuel to his decendant's training and begins to listened to Charizard's words. With Samuel regained his memories, his few strategies were back to normal. Not though Samuel losing his all of his strategies however before Charizard's words tolds him that his decendant used his strategies and shakes his head then remembered his all of his strategies. After in night, Charizard notices that Samuel has grown and remember his friends. Champ come out the Poke Ball then meeting Samuel suddenly. When Calrem and Charizard traveled with a fully-recovered memory Samuel, they headed out to Camphrier Town then find out the mystery of Mega Evolution. As in episode 8, the young-age Samuel and Charizard met again Utsusemimaru and his wife Ryuko Matoi and not before meet Calrem Joo. As he known about Calrem, Ryuko decide to battle against Samuel, but he lost his battle memories because of Beast berserks as Charizard's explainations, so Calrem can battle against her with his words to bring his battle memories back. Calrem 2-on-2 match battle against Ryuko then she chose Spritzee the Perfume Pokemon. Calrem choosing Gekou on battle, used Quick Attack on Spritzee. However, she dodged his attack then quickly Tackle before Gekou using Water Pulse on her. Incredibly, she was confused as he hits with Water Pulse, grabbing her then taking her down in the ground caused her to faint. Ryuko recalls Spritzee then calling Aromatisse the Fragrance Pokemon which is Spritzee's evolved form while holding a Sachet which is Charizard explains that Trade Evolution items were compatible to other Pokemons. Aromatisse using Fairy Wind to fight back Gekou's Water Pulse then used Calm Mind to boost her Special Attack and Special Defense to deal on Gekou. His Frogadier was defeated by her Moonblast and recall him. Calrem chose Champ on battle, but Samuel remembered that Aromatisse was the Fairy Type that Dark, Dragon and Fighting type can be weaken. Recklessly, Champ used Arm Thrust and Bite to tried to attack her, but not effective as Samuel warms him. Calrem calls Champ to used Comet Punch on Arromatisse, but before she used Misty Terrain to protect herself then used enchanced Moonblast to easily knock Champ out the ground and lose the match. Although he lost the battle, Ryuko tolds him that their skills never lose. As he know, Team Rocket steals her Aromatisse and take to his boss. But, Calrem calls Mothim to used Aerial Ace on the net. Charizard used Fire Blast to blast off Team Rocket, but not before Reika shows up to protect him then nearly defeat Charizard. She fled before Team Rocket escaped as Samuel angrily at Reika which he say "What's going on?! Why Reika still here?!". While Reika's mysterious return, Samuel didn't know why she was here and Charizard can't figured out why but Ryuko thinking that she used her strange power like Protect. Calrem said that she used her own attacks like Pokemon did. They saying goodbye to his friends in the longway to Camphier Town. As in episode 9, Calrem, Charizard and young-age Samuel walking to the road of Camphier Town. Charizard asked that road is close to Camphier Town then he grabs the little rock and thrown in the action. Samuel was sudden straving before he saw an Ralts holding a hamburger then steals and ate it. Calrem and Charizard were mad at Samuel who gotten did which is Ralts begins crying. Calrem checked his Pokedex to find out that Ralts finding his mother and threatened them. He said that green hair and has Eureka's main partner and Charizard revealed Gardevoir the Embrace Pokemon which is he accidentally throw the rock. Charizard was greatly shocked that she will attack him before Gardevoir, angered at Samuel and Charizard who did this. Calrem checked out his Pokedex and learned about Eureka's Gardevoir and revealed that someone was borrowed her Gardevoir. When Samuel and Charizard was both knocked out by Gardevoir's Thunder Punch, Gallade, the Blade Pokemon comes and tolds to that her friends. Calrem checked his Pokedex again to find out that was Samuel's Gallade and revealed someone was borrowed his Blade Pokemon. Samuel and Eureka has Gallade and Gardevoir since he borrowing someone, but none other than Shotaro and Meg. As they introduced themselves, Gardevoir has the Mega Stone to order evolve into Mega Pokemon like Ryusemimaru. With Shotaro confirmed it, Calrem want to challenge them to Double Battle then accept them as friendly battle. He cloose his Frogadier and Pancham to battle against Gallade and Gardevoir. However, Gardevoir evolved into Mega Gardevoir within the Mega Evolution then she pursues Gekou and Champ easily and lost. Though he was lost his battle, Team Rocket captured Gardevoir and Gallade but Gekou used Water Pulse to break Team Rocket Balloon's mecha arms. However, before finishing off with Charizard's Fire Blast, Reika was still here and protect Team Rocket then fled off then Reika retreated. Samuel was terrified shocked that was not "Reika". After this, Calrem going to fight the duos again with his own Mega Evolution then say goodbye to their friendly family. While in the boat to Cyllage City, however, Team Rocket was still here and capturing an young-aged Samuel then tried to pull the net out. Calrem, however, he was first developed by his Beastamago where Charizard completely surprised at him that his eyes was starting to blue then quickly blasted off Team Rocket as well Charizard, Samuel and himself. After he accidentally blasted off both in episode 10, Calrem and Charizard accidentally seperated Samuel who turned back into adult, but de-aged. As they find Samuel and find out that Samuel was de-aged before becoming adult. Samuel know the truth about his origin that he is the son of his predecessor Samuel Joo and Asami Nakaoka in the Kalos Region after they leaving. After he was newly born, his positive energy and negative energy would be seperated with the help of DNA Evolver from Kyurem's parts. The two exactly twins were daughters, one of chakra of flames and one of violent of darkness which is one of them kept away to the frozen wasteland. However, Samuel, sadly explains that after his birth and grown, he killed all of the people from Era periods which is the Beast invasion. Fortunately, Samuel was strucked by his newly planet and newcomer bird named Torin, a former member of Deboss Army and finally change his heart then moved to Kalos with his newly planet called Gasuto World and also named Gasutos. However, in the fight between humans and forbidden enemies, he was brutely injured and almost killed by Zephra before she was heavily wounded and killed by the enraged and wounded Samuel. As his flashback ends, they looked at "Reika" and mocking his ancestor that he was the weak human. Samuel angrily attacked her, but moment of using speed to take him down. Calrem call out Gekou to lure her away with Water Pulse then escaped. When they escaped, Samuel, still angered by "Reika's" action. By the time as come, Calrem's body was glowing and this means the new Beast was about be born which is Charizard's shocked because Kyurem mentioned that the natural life of flames was going be born soon. Calrem going to train with his Pokemons to complete the Kalos League as before Samuel does away. While flies back to Peter's Lab, his lab was invaded by "Reika" who attacking the cities. As they chose Gekou, Vibi, Bago and Champ to order the attack, Reika protect herself then counter with mysterious attack. However, thanks to Gekou's Water Pulse, she was split into gooey slime only revealed be true form named Genitto, the evolved form of Ditto. This Genitto was not from Kalos Region at all because it from the another place. Samuel got the sneaky Genitto, but stopped by Calrem and catch it successfully. With Genitto caught, Calrem's body was glowing brightly then receive the egg before hatched into the baby-like Beast. As the child Beast was born, Genitto has it's tricks to stop Samuel from Team Rocket and reason that someone evolve Ditto. Calrem going keep his Genitto for a many tricks to DNAformation, named it Genes and take on to Peter's Lab. As with saying, Calrem and the duos stayed until the adventure waits. As in episode 11, Samuel was completely back to normal and named him Chibon (as for Chibi Bond) and going to take care for her son as inside of Samuel's body. Pokemons Main Pokemons At Peter's Lab/At home/Support Pokemons Roaming Pokemons Badges Bug_Badge.png|Bug Badge (Up to 30 for obey) Beast Mode Megaa.png|Beast Mode (only his eyes and receive the Mega Evolution) Triva *After Samuel's retired, fixed the glitch and has no memories since he returned back into egg form, Charizard traveled with him as before becomes Samuel's traveling partner. *Strangely, when Samuel and Yuuto were both de-aged, Calrem has no calm and aggressive personality. *Calrem was developed by Beastamago and receive the Mega Evolution without the Mega Stones. **Because of Calrem's form, like Samuel did, he visiting his inner beast Kivang which is considered to be the Beast. Unlike his mother and aunt, Kivang doesn't like violents or feelings and considered that he's not much as a anti-hero nor villain. Though he wasn't an anti-hero/villain, this because of Evolt Energy caused more critical to kill everyone else dues Samuel's nightmares about he killing all of people who have done. Category:Fictional Characters Category:Male Characters